Red Like Roses
by averieartina
Summary: A girl who was cursed on the Same day that her parent went missing..(I suck at summary X X) 5 year has pass and now she's 15 years old! Se now lived alone since her parent went missing One day she met the person who cursed first She still Hate him but then her hatred toward him slowly melt away.. Alice(oc)x Loki(oc), Fate(oc) x Kakeru(oc),And Destiny(Oc)xKakeru(Oc)


Chapter 1 ~The Past and The Present~

**Alice**:This is My Second story~ The first one got deleted by accident! X_X

Loki:What ever…Let just hurry up to the story already!... =w=

Alice: Okay!Okay!I know idiot Loki! =A=

Loki&Alice: We hope you Enjoy the story~!And sorry for the stupid grammar mistake~!TvT

((I don't own Destiny & Fate~Hy owned Fate and Breezie Owned Destiny)

* * *

The whole place smell so sweet and the place was also Full with roses .It was very beautiful. That what I thought~ Almost Everyday I spend my free time here! No one knows this place except me and My bestfriend~Although sometimes I get bored…

"Nee~Can't we play somewhere else?~" I looked at my friend using puppy eyes.

For a moment my Friend blush a little but then he quickly shooks his For your information my friend is a boy! He looked at me with his golden yellowish eyes and his cat ears twitch a little.

"I sorry ,Alice ..But we can't play in the town..or they might hurt us again like the last time…."He frown alittle. Then, He started to brush my hair long crimson hair using his fingertip..

"Ohh..Yea..Last time we visited the town..They throw lots of Stone at us.." I sighed a little and look at the sky. It was all because They thought He was a bad demon…..Yes..He's a demon..but not a bad demon…I know because he's my bestfriend..Even though people also thought that I'm a demon because of my Red eyes which look like a blood ..But the truth is I'm just a Human Being …I don't know why do I 've red eyes and crimson red hair because both of my parent hair was white and blue not red….but how come my hair is red…?Even though I tried to asked them They will only said it was from My Grandmother..Too be honest I never meet my Grandmother..and Wonder what do she look like?..

After Awhile, He finally done braiding my hair .He also decorated my hair with with Red and Black Roses which suit me very well.I stand up and spun around alittle looking at my braided hair which was waist-length.I was very surprised to found my hair look very beautiful.

"How do I look?~" I look at my friend curiously .

He stand up and gentlely pat my head .

"You look very beautiful,Little Queen Alice…"He said while blushing a little.

My face start to burn up alittle so I quickly look away.

"A-Arigato….(T-Thanks)" I blush a little.

He cup my cheeks making me face him, I was very sure I was blushing red like a tomatoes! I tried to look away but it was useless! In the end I look at his gleaming gold eyes.. Such alluring eyes…He so cool and handsome despite being 10 years old just like me…Seriously! I'm gonna melt if he keep looking at me with his alluring eyes! Someone Save me! (/)

He looked at me with a soft smiled and continue to pat my head softly..ugh…I'm melting…If he keep doing this ..I might collapse!(x/x)

I didn't realize how long we were looking at each other but I felt like the time was stopping when we were together…..Hours has pass and still we didn't realize.I decide to broke my eyes contact with him and quickly looked at the sky .I notice the sun was setting down .

"Ohh,noo! It's already late!"I gasped and quickly I turn around as I was gonna start to run someone pull my hand and hug me from behind..

"Don't go yet…" He whisper at my ears making me felt a little bit ticklish and also making my face red once again.

He turns me around making me face him and kiss my forehead while whipering something..like..like an Enchantment!

I quickly back away and looked at him furiously.

"W-What did you do to me?!"

"I put a curse on you…That curse can never be broken unless I said so..only I can broke the Curse…" he smile sadly..weird..shouldn't he be happy?

Why did he put a curse on me?!I gasp as I cast a magic spell luckly I can still used my magic but then I felt something was on my head..I quickly run toward the nearest river and look at my reflection.I have..I have..A pair of Cat Ears?! What the ?!

"Why?...Why did you do this?!"I turn around and face him.

"This is for your sake ..Queen Alice…."He said with a sad smiles and then vanish into the thin air.

"My sake?..."I still don't understand why ….SO I decide I should just head back..While walking toward my house,I felt tears fall down from my cheeks.. I sniff a little but still continue to walk.

As I arrived infront of my house .I notice the door was wide open and the house was dark.I had a bad feeling but decide to be brave.I summon a WitchCrystal ( Look like a normal stone but shine brightly when you're in dark place)to help me lighten the place up since it was very dark.

As I enter the house ,The smell of blood reek in the air. Making me even anxious about this. I then saw lots of blood on the floor shattering every where.

"Mommy?Daddy?" I gasp ..

"Mommy!Daddy!" I cried out loud as I fell down on my knees..

"D-Don't leave me here…Alone…."

…

"Don't Leave me!" I scream as I sit up gasping for air and sweat was rolling down from my temple's.

"Ohhh..It was just a nightmare…."I said as I frown a little..

But the truth's was It did Happen…It wasn't just a nightmare…but It was My past..even thought I can't really remember anything I still can remember "That Incident" The Day I was Curse..The Day My Parents went Missing…It been Five years…I lived alone…Even though I'm fithteen..I can still take care of myself.. I got up from my bed any stretch my arms a little like a Cat. My Cat Ears Twitch a little as I grab a towel and walk toward the bathroom and enter it..

~After 15 minute~

I slide the door open while wearing my casual red clothes while my hair was still being wrap by the towel.

"Hmm~So Refreshing~!" I unwrapped the towel and hang it on the peg.

Then,I walk toward the kitchen seeing a Toast with Strawberry Jam and a glass of Rose Tea on the table. Of course all the thing in this house contain magic "thanks "to me~I sit down on the chair and start to eat my breakfast.

Knock!Knock!

"ughh…Can't I've a peaceful breakfast for once?! " I frown a little before I quickly ate my breakfast and drink the tea.

I sprinted to the door ,I grabbeb the door handle and swung it open.I got a brief of glimpse of two people standing on the doorstep.

"Alice~! Ohayo!(Good morning)"They both scream happily as I cover my Cat Ears since It was very girl with yellowish hair shoulder length grin at me and a cat ears (Unlike me they were born with it).

"Hmmm..I never though that You would woke up early in the morning like this~" She smirk.

"Come on,Fate! We should be happy about it!" Another girl with a Fox ears said as she happily walk toward me trying to hug me. Her long Orange twintails hair almost hit me when she tried to hug me so I had to Evade it.

"Hahaha…Very Funny Fate,Destiny…" I glare at them as my Cat Ears Twitch.

My two bestfriend Who's like a family to me for years ….

"Anyway! Let's go to school already! Then We can pick which seat we want !~" Destiny smile a little as she hold her broom so did Fate.

"Yea! Come on,Lets go,Alice!" Fate grin at me.

"You guys go first…I need to grab my cape~ See you guys later at school~" I walk into my house and grab my cape and wear it.

"Okay~!" They said as they start to fly toward the school using the brooms.

"Now..Time to teleport to school…" I then start to cast a teleportation spell..

~To be Continue~

* * *

Alice: Fuh..This is the longest chapter that I've ever write..OwO

Loki: Still Terrible~

Alice: Can't you be nice to me for once?...QwQ

Loki: Nay…I like to see you cry like this~ * Smirk Michievously*

Alice: Hidoei!(Meanie!)

Loki: *ignored Alice* Please Review for my Ojou-sama~

Alice: And No Flames Is Allowed! Get Lost If you want to flames this Story!

Loki: ANYWAY! Thanks for reading this story~!


End file.
